Porque se amaron
by LunaticR
Summary: Porque antes de ser la primera maestra, ella fue una mujer enamorada. Porque amó y fue amada, porque de ese amor nació la vida. Porque antes de tener a Fairy Tail, tenia una familia... aunque ya no lo recuerde. / ZerefxMavis


¡Hola a todos! Les traigo un **One-Shot** nuevo, fue creado en colaboración con mi hermana, ella dio la idea base y yo le puse todo lo demás… ¡espero que les guste! Disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación.

.

.

**One-Shot:** Porque antes de todo… se amaron.

.

.

_Mamá… ¿Sabes si las hadas tienen cola?_

Porque antes de que existiera Fairy Tail, antes de que se convirtiera en la primera maestra de uno de los gremios más poderosos de Fiore, fue simplemente Mavis Vermillion, una mujer.

_Y como toda mujer, también se enamoró._

Su largo cabello rubio, su rostro angelical, sus enormes ojos y su alegre sonrisa, habían cautivado a todo aquel que la conociera, pero ella fue cautivada solo por una persona.

_Porque la luz y la oscuridad se atraen…_

Porque ella era la representación de la luz, ella era un hada hecha de luz y bondad, y él… él era simplemente el mago oscuro más poderoso que jamás haya existido.

… _Mavis se había enamorado de Zeref… _

Un amor que no podía ser, no podían estar juntos, él había hecho mucho daño a la humanidad y eso era algo que Mavis no le podría perdonar, aunque él se haya dado por muerto.

… _y Zeref se enamoró de la luz de ella._

Ella se convirtió en lo más importante para él, por ella aprendió el significado de una vida, la destrucción ya no significaba nada en su mundo, pero él no significaba nada sin ella.

_Porque de la luz y la oscuridad, también puede surgir la vida…_

El destino les tenía preparada una sorpresa, Mavis llevaba dentro de su cuerpo el fruto del amor entre ella y Zeref.

… _y fueron felices…_

Porque entre ellos había amor, porque su vida era perfecta, porque ellos se tenían el uno al otro, y su hijo los tendría a ambos.

… _pero la oscuridad siempre quiere tomar el control…_

El poder que nació con su hijo era grande, tan grande que llegaría a consumir la vida que ellos mismos formaron. Temerosos de perder algo tan importante para ellos, decidieron hacer algo desesperado.

… _Mavis sacrificó parte de su corazón…_

Siendo ella una de las hadas más poderosas, utilizó parte de ese poder para encerrar la magia que vivía en el cuerpo de su hijo; con todo el dolor de su corazón, tuvo que observar como la vida que ella había ayudado a crear, se quedaba congelada en el tiempo.

… _y la luz se apagó._

Desde ese día, Mavis dejó de sonreír, la vida había escapado de sus ojos junto con todas las lágrimas que derramó por su pequeño hijo. Zeref no dejaba de odiarse a sí mismo, él, y solo él, era el causante del dolor de ella, de la única mujer que amaba.

_La oscuridad empezó ganar terreno…_

Y con el corazón destrozado por la acción que iba a realizar, pensando únicamente en regresarle la sonrisa a ella, le borró la memoria. Tomó todo lo que habían vivido juntos, todo el amor que se tenían, todas las sonrisas de su hijo y todo el dolor que le causo a ella. Se lo arrancó de la memoria y lo guardó en la suya, ese sería su castigo por todo el dolor que le causó a ella.

… _pero la luz volvió –casi– por completo…_

Mavis despertó en la isla sagrada de Tenroujima, en su hogar. En su mente, lo único que quedaba de Zeref era su fama como el mago oscuro más poderoso. Sus ojos no volvieron a ser los mismos y en su pecho sentía que necesitaba una familia, su búsqueda la llevó a formar Fairy Tail, llenando un vacío que no sabía que tenía.

… _y la oscuridad se alejó…_

Zeref tomó a su pequeño hijo y lo sacó de la isla, sabía que ella no recordaría nada, pero tendría que esperar para volver a ver su sonrisa. Cuidó a su hijo durante todo el tiempo que la magia lo mantuvo congelado, se odiaba por lastimarla a ella y por no ser capaz de ayudarlo a él, porque su propio hijo corría el riesgo de ser arrastrado a la oscuridad que él mismo representaba.

… _llevándose con ella todo el dolor…_

Cuando el hechizo se rompió, él inmediatamente extrajo los recuerdos de la memoria de su hijo y los guardo para sí, se aseguró de que fuera encontrado por la creatura correcta, aquel que mereciera ser llamado padre por su propio hijo, porque él, él no podría serlo jamás, y le entregó la única prenda que protegería a su hijo de él, de su propio padre.

… _y todo el amor…_

Zeref regresó a la Isla de Tenroujima, junto a la tumba de Mavis, viendo sonreír a su espíritu ante la vida misma, sabiendo que al menos, había logrado hacerla sonreír de nuevo, esperando por volver a ver a su hijo, esperando que él pudiera acabar con toda la culpa y con todo el dolor…

… _que había sentido._

**.:~:.o.:~:.o.:~:.**

Un pequeño niño, con un cabello de un singular color, se encontraba vagando por el bosque, estaba buscando a sus padres.

- Señor – llamó al enorme dragón rojo que descansaba en un prado – ¿Ha visto a mis papás?

El dragón rojo abrió los ojos, lo miró, y sonrió como solo los dragones saben hacerlo – No, pero yo te puedo cuidar – dijo amable – ¿te gustaría eso?

- ¡Sí! – sonrió ante la propuesta del dragón.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó curioso aun sabiendo la respuesta.

- ¡Natsu!


End file.
